Touhou vs. Capcom/Demitri
Bio Demitri was a Makai noble who was exiled from Makai to the human world for defining Belial Aensland. When Demitri recovered 80% of his powers, he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would protect him from the sunlight. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, the Prince of Darkness steadily readied himself to take over Makai once again. Movelist Skill Cards *Teleport: Demitri will phase and reappear. *Dashing Demon Cradle: Demitri spins at an angle, slicing at his foe. *Metor Smash: Demitri will jump onto the foe and stomps on them. *Chaos Flare: Demitri tosses a fireball from his hands. *Bat Spin: Demitri teleports and reappears, spinning downward to stab his enemy with his cape. *Demon Cradle: Demitri spins in place, his cape becoming like blades. Spell Cards *Midnight Pleasure: Demitri lunges at the opponent and if he connects, he will start biting them repeatedly before he punches them a couple of times and then kicks them away. Demitri must connect with the lunge, or the punching and kicking will activate instantly. *Demon Horde: Demitri turns into his true form and releases several bats to attack the opponent. Last Word *Midnight Bliss: Demitri floats forward with a romantic pose and a rose in hand; should he connect, he will greet himself as the opponent transforms into a more arousing version of themselves; if male, they will transform into a female version of themselves. If female, they will change into more casual wear. He then grabs them by their neck, drains their blood and throws their body away. (For effects of Midnight Bliss on different fighters, see effects below.) Misc. *Battle Intro: He teleports in and says “You dare challenge the Noble of Makai?” *Taunt: He does the come here finger motion and says “Let’s play.” *Victory Pose: He says “To challenge me... is naught but foolishness.” As he pulls his cape over his face and the camera zooms in on his eyes. Winning Quotes You've bored me. Let's call it a night. I have no more time to waste with you. Now, don't be shy. I shall grant you eternal life! *Sigh* that messed up my hairdo. Why don't you give up? Surely you are getting tired of embarrassing yourself by now? Vs. Self: Foolish man. Did you think you could get away with using my name? Vs. Morrigan: Ha ha ha ha! I’ve finally defeated you, Aesnland! Now kneel before your new master! Vs. Felicia: You shall make a nice pet….. Vs. Hsien-Ko, Arthur, Frank West and Nick: Fool! Throwing items will do nothing to me! Vs. BB Hood and Nue: I’ll admit, I was a little afraid. But now it is over. You shall have an eternity in hell to regret your actions. Vs. Jon Talbain: Too bad, Talbain…I was going to make you one of my servents… Vs. Ryu and Masamune: You made a fine opponent. I honor your effort. Vs. Chun Li, Juri, Sakura, Trish, Cammy, Sonson, Shantae, Kasen and Hina: Hmmm….Clearly a woman like you should serve well under me… Vs. Gene: Ha ha ha! Even with the hand of a god, you could not defeat me! Vs. Dante: Oh, son of Sparda…You disappointed me. I thought you were stronger considering that time we teamed up. Vs. Vergil: So you’re also a son of Sparda? Hmmpt, your brother put up a better fight than that. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ichirin Kumoi, Byakuren Hijiri, Mononobe no Futo and Toyosatomimi no Miko: I’m afraid your gods didn’t help you this time. Vs. Marisa, Patchouli and Tessa: A sorceress, eh? Haven’t seen much of them back home. Vs. Guile: Huh, and People say I have weird hair…. Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: Contrary to popular belief, a silver bullet will not kill me! Vs. Kaguya and Reisen: The moon is beautiful in this evening, no? Perfect for a little feast. Vs. Remilia: Ah, nice to meet a fellow Vampire. I wish I could stay a little longer. Unfortunately, I am a very busy man. Vs. Asura: Hmhmhmhmhm. HA HA HA HA HA! EXCELLENT! I have not had such a battle since Pyron! I must have this power! Vs. Utsuho and Amaterasu: Now that I have conquered a god of this caliber, the sun shall no longer pose a threat! Vs. Viewtiful Joe, Dan and Phoenix Wright: A silly battle... Vs. Megaman, Roll, Nitori, Koishi, Tron, Rumia, Cirno and Wriggle: Hmmpt, Foolish Child… Vs. Akuma, M. Bison, Wesker, Dr.Wily, Mima, Shinki, Tenshi and Firebrand: You seem quite skillful, but you're out of my league! Vs. Iesua: It always makes me laugh whenever people think they can defeat me with a cross…. Vs. Yuugi: A fine mix of strength and beauty. You shall make a fine servant. Vs. Satori: Surely you know that's not enough to challenge my power. Vs. Medicine: How amusing that you think your flimsy elixirs could harm me. Vs. Anakaris: Only I am fit to rule the night. Vs. Yumemi: You have my permission to study my powers at your own risk, scholar. Vs. Amingo: You'll make a fine decoration in my vault. Vs. Kogasa: Truly, your methods of fear are quite foolish.... Vs. Spencer: What use does your toy have against my power? Vs. Seija: Your power is best suited serving me. Vs. Ken: In honor of your efforts, I shall not lay my hand on your family. Vs. Murasa: Even the ocean cannot stop my power. Vs. Seiga: From here on, you will serve my ambitions. Vs. Nero: You showed much promise, boy. Too bad you wasted it. Ending (Demitri has ended up in the Touhou Makai realm.) Demitri: What is this place? Last thing I remember was defeating that dragon….. Voice: Hello there, Sir. Demitri: Hmm? (Shinki appears before him.) Shinki: I am Shinki, God and creator of the Makai realm. Demitri: Odd…I’ve never seen you before…. Shinki: You’re from the other world, right? Demitri: Ah, that explains it. You see, my world has a Makai realm as well. Shinki: I see…Well, I just wanna say that by defeating the dragon, you have saved the Makai realm. How can I repay you? Demitri: Hmm…..well, there is this woman named Morrigan Aesland who has been a thorn in my side for a while… (They shake hands.) Shinki: Don’t worry. I shall take care of her for you, sir..? Demitri: Maximoff. Demitri Maximoff. Effects of Midnight Bliss *Ryu: Same as the one from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. *Chun Li: Her black nightgown from SF4. *Guile: Same as the one from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. *Juri: Juri's first alt costume from SSF4. *M. Bison: Same as the one from Capcom Fighting Evolution. *Sakura: Same as the one from Capcom Fighting Evolution. *Akuma: Same as the one from Capcom Fighting Evolution. *Morrigan: A hot nurse outfit. *Felicia: Same as the one from The Darkstalkers games. *Hsein-Ko: Same as the one from The Darkstalkers games. *B.B. Hood: Same as the one from The Darkstalkers games. *Demitri: Same as the one from Capcom Fighting Evolution. *Jon Talbain: Same as the one from The Darkstalkers games. *Megaman: A robot that looks like Roll.Exe. *Roll: A cute bunny outfit. *Tron Bonne: Gustaff is a platform, Tron is dressed as a runway model. *Bass: A female version of Bass. *Zero: A robot that looks like Iris. *Dante: A female version of Dante. *Vergil: A female version of Vergil. *Trish: Her wearing Lady's outfit. *Chris Redfield: What looks like his sister Claire. *Jill Valentine: Her outfit from Resident Evil 3. *Albert Wesker: A female version of Wesker with a black midriff. *Viewtiful Joe: Looks like Joe's sister Jasmine from that Viewtiful Joe game for the Nintendo DS. *Amaterasu: A human version of Ammy that kinda looks like Momiji but with longer hair and in a Kimono. *Arthur: A female Knight. *Captain Commando: A female future cop. *Frank West: A female journalist. *Kaijin no Soki: A female Samurai. *Phoenix Wright: A woman in a bussiness suit. *Ruby Heart: A Vcitorian Era dress. *Strider Hiryu: A female ninja that kinda looks like Ibuki. *Asura: A female version of Asura. *Saki: Saki in casual clothes. *Gene: A girl that looks like Oliva. *Batsu: A schoolgirl version of Batsu. *Hayato Kanzaki: A swordswoman in black and white spandex. *Jin: A female version of Jin. *Dr. Wily: A female doctor. *Shantae: her Dancer outfit. *Cammy: A white dress and high heels. *Tessa: Same as the one from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. *Firebrand: Same as the one from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC. Chaos. *Anarkis: Same as the one from The Darkstalkers games. *Amigo: A Carmen Miranda looking woman. *Sonson III: SonSon as a female Sun Wukong. *Nathan Spencer: What looks like a brunette version of Sonya Blade, complete with a bionic arm. *Date Masamune: A female Samurai. 　 *Reimu Hakurei: Her Predecessor Miko outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Marisa Kirisame: Her Jessica outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Sakuya Izayoi: Her Butler outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Sanae Kochiya: Her Idol outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Remilia Scarlet: Her Dracula outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Hong Meiling: A hot China Dress. *Flandre Scarlet: A cute bat costume *Cirno: Looks older. *Youmu Konpaku: Youmu in a gothic outfit. *Utsuho Reiuji: Her Black Rock Shooter Cosplay from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Alice Margatroid: Her Wonderland outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Aya Shameimaru: Her Kourindou Tengu Costume from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Reisen Udongein Inaba: Her bunnygirl outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Yukari Yakumo: Her China Dress from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Suika Ibuki: Suika in Bloomers. *Patchouli Knowledge: Her Dream Club outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Yuyuko Saigyouji: Her Pajamas from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Komachi Onozuka: Her Ange outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Iku Nagae: A mermaid. *Keine Kamishirasawa: A cow bikini with small horns. *Fujiwara no Mokou: Her Ouendan outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Nitori Kawashiro: A school swimsuit. *Ichirin Kumoi: Her Monk outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Byakuren Hijiri: Her Gothic outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Mononobe no Futo: Her Japanese Maid outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Toyosatomimi no Miko: Her Japanese Maid outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Koishi Komeiji: Her Leotard from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Mamizou Futatsuiwa: A female Mario Cosplay. *Hata no Kokoro: Her cosplaying Yuki Nagato. *Rumia: She looks older. *Momiji Inubashiri: Her White Doggy outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Mima: Her Mion Cosplay from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Shinki: Her Wedding Dress from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Wriggle Nightbug: A cute butterfly outfit. *Yuuka Kazami: Her Pajamas from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Mystia Lorelei: An outfit that looks like Mio Akiyama's Don't say lazy outfit from K-On. *Shikieki Yamaxanadu: Her Military Uniform from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Kaguya Houraisan: Her Mini Yuukata from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Kagerou Imaizumi: Ran Yakumo's outfit. *Tenshi Hinanawi: Her Tennis Wear outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Iesua Nazarenus: Nun outfit. *Yuugi Hoshiguma: Yuugi in her bloomers. *Satori Komeiji: Her 5th Grade Loli outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Medicine Melancholy: Same, except she has wires. *Yumemi Okazaki: A hot professer outfit *Nue Houjuu: Her Pilot Suit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Kogasa Tatara: Her Ghost outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Hina Kagiyama: Her Hina Doll outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. *Kasen Ibaraki: Her OL outfit from Touhou Pocket Wars. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom